


A Session With Dr. Sylvie

by EdibleWaffleBites



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Also everyone adds a little something to Sylvie's office!, Multi, Other, a lot of headcanons, characters added along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdibleWaffleBites/pseuds/EdibleWaffleBites
Summary: As a way to make use of his psychology degree at the age of 15, Sylvie begins to discuss each character's fears and psyche for each session, though he is well versed on such topic it still surprises him with every patient he meets...CHAPTERS SO FAR:1. Mauling Molly2. Gibberish Giovanni3. Malicious Mera4. Inane Indus (???)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149





	1. Mauling Molly

"Welcome, Molly." The poindexter greeted as he pushes his glasses up, waving his hand to gesture the young girl to take a seat as he sits on his chair as well.

"Heya Sylvie," She tiredly replies, bags under her eyes but a soft glow on her face as she smiles anyway, grabbing the seat and crossing her legs as she does so. "Glad to see you out of the hospital, how are your, uh... ribs?" She fiddles her hands as she eyes her concerns at the peach boy.

Sylvie waves it off as he tries to not recall his wreckless encounter back at the Sweet Jazz City Museum, "This session is about you, not me." He reminds the other, Molly sitting up as she nods though not pleased with the answer, "but, uh, I'm doing much better now so thanks for asking." He shoves his hands in his pocket, fidgeting with the yo-yo that's kept there.

Molly, in turn, was pleased, her green eyes closed as she fills her face with a warm smile, "I'm glad! If you need any more toys though I will be happy to give you some- as gifts of course!" She rushes the last part as she flails her hands a bit in a wave of panic, "You know since the toys is still a part of my family's store, I pay for the toys from my paycheck though, even if my dad doesn't notice they're missing... haha!" She dryly laughs, though it not being a proper joke at all.

_'Gosh, she really is a pushover...'_ Sylvie frowned at the thought as he waved his hand, "You really shouldn't be doing that since you're an employee," though pausing as he tries to best fit the situation, "An employee who is a young daughter of the manager, you know the spiel." he felt off wording it as such but left it at that as it was true. He rolled his seat over to his desk as he tries to write down how the session is going so far, tapping the pen on his lip but fights the urge to mindlessly chew on it. "I'm going to return the toys though," he adds, Molly looking back as her brows furrowed, "there is no need for a psychologist to have any on hand anyway!" he assured to his patient, though seeming smug to how grown up he is for not owning any childish things.

Marshmallow hair sproing out as she tilted her head oddly confused, lifting a finger as if to counter what the other said, "Not to start anything but I think it would be better if you keep them," she says as she shrugs, glancing around the barren office of what is Dr Sylvie's, "as like, stress relievers for your patients, you know? Because these kinds of confrontation can make someone uncomfortable and having something to hold would be nice..." she looked at the floor, almost shaken up to how much she has spoken up. “I mean, I certainly would like to have something to hold especially if I’m going to talk about me of all things, haha,” she adds a self deprecating joke as she swings her arm, but fails to amuse herself.

Sylvie took note of Molly's reaction, along with her suggestion, nodding as he tries to perfectly collect what the young girl is trying to say. "So, having something to ease the patient would make it easier to open up, right?" he points the pen at the bear girl, not letting go of his teal eyes on her.

She managed to hold onto the eye contact, though clearly still shaking up, stammers as her face twists unsure with what to say, "I think so, but it's your office so I think it's whatever your choice is though!" She folds her legs tighter, though relaxing when she notices that Sylvie isn't going to yell at her for anything of the sort, coughing as she tries to add on "... but, in all honesty, it would just be neat if you have toys, whether it is dolls, stuffs, or- oh! oh! brain teasers! Those would be good to have here, you can even use them yourself," adding softly, Sylvie nodding as he adds onto his list. Unsure if what he’s writing down is good or bad if a different matter, "I can always donate the toys instead if it's for a good cause, we have a lot of toys in the warehouse anyway."

Tapping on his lip again, he finally gave in to chewing on the pen and began to think, "So, something like this?" Sylvie danced his finger around as a counting sheep appears from existence, frolicking onto Molly's lap as it softly baas and cuddles her.

"Y-Yes! Something like this," she smiles as her hand caresses the epithet conjuring sheep, feeling a lot calmer now, especially now that the sheep aren't sharply nibbling onto her.

Leaning against his chair, Sylvie examines his patient relaxing with his dream sheep. He felt as if he is beginning to understand Molly, as the sake of being her friend, better. "You know, you weren't this scared of speaking up when we met at the museum." He pointed out, snapping Molly from her thoughts but this time having a proper expression to respond as her hand holds onto the sheep’s soft wool.

"Well, Giovanni was there and he really motivated me to speak up more, but it takes a while to get used to..." She shrugged, nervously chuckling recalling the whole museum ordeal just a few days prior. 

Sylvie sighed as he recalls the dumb thief, "Of course he did."

~~~  
  


”So yeah, that’s the whole thing with me and my family, well, what’s left of it anyway...” her eyes become dull as a lull in the air helps keep her calm, keeping her awake enough to respond to Sylvie’s question, “though it’s not much different from what I’ve told you back in the museum, it’s just... two years doesn’t seem like a lot, right?” She waves her hand, tilting her head to look over, seeing a nod from Sylvie as she looks back at the ceiling, holding onto three dream sheep now. “Well, two years felt the longest and shortest time for me anyway, because I was just kind of, poof! Existing in between those times.”

”It sounds pretty long for a ten year old though,” The pale boy noted, though recalling when he was that age he forced himself to compete with academically draining people as well, “Is he even... aware of what he is doing to you?” Waving the pen in his hand, trying to keep his expressions as monotone as possible but genuinely unsure what he can give as advice for his patient now.

”My dad? Nah,” Molly hums as she thinks about her guardian figure, “if he did he would be doing the taxes himself! Ugh,” she twists her body in her seat to properly maintain eye contact, “I have good friends though, promise, but even these things bum them out which I can understand and I wish I could change... but all I can do is mute everything and myself, literally, walking through life as quiet and obsolete as possible hoping that I don’t get into more trouble, and that in a blink of an eye I’ll be 18 and just leave, you know?” Light reflects off her eyes as she looks at the psychologist, as if this is her one silver lining.

”A lot of thoughts for a 12 year old who works at a toy store,” Sylvie half jokes, though in a sad sense he gets what Molly is trying to explain, but instead he muted the world by sleeping and dreaming of a tomorrow that hasn’t came yet, “you should open up more though,” giving his genuine thoughts to the Blyndeff girl, “Not just your dad, of course, but maybe others, because help is always around the corner, who knows. Maybe you’ll develop a stronger bond with your friends and people around you, or to be able to better acquaint yourself to the world around you.” He lifts his glasses, not due to it sliding off but because it seems like a cool moment to do so. “And if you allow yourself to open up more you begin to figure who you are more, of course. This can also help with the loss of your mother, but that’s a touchy subject. What I mean is, allowing yourself to genuinely heal and grow is always, and I mean it, going to allow you to heal faster and it will show.”

Molly takes the given advice to heart but doesn’t help she has a funny smile as she eyes the peach boy strangely, “For someone who doesn’t have many friends, you seem to know a lot about what someone should do,” she tries to make it into a compliment.

He shrugged and also smiled, “These are things they tell you in psychology books, inscribed or mundie, so it’s pretty basic knowledge to pick up on,” glad to be able to put his learnt socialising skills in a real life situation.

The freckled bear sat there dumbfounded, unsure how to respond before giving a chuckle, “You only have book smarts for these kind of things, huh Sylvie?” Stretching as she speaks as her legs are beginning to fall asleep from sitting still for so long, “Well I don’t think that’s weird at all, it’s kind of like reading a manual before actually talking to people, which is also pretty neat.”

”Trust me, between the two of us and the rest of Sweet Jazz City,” Sylvie stood up as well realising that the session is coming close to an end, seeming slightly bothered he didn’t get to delve deeper into Molly’s story, “we are just as strange as everyone else, as to say we are just as normal.”

”You know, that’s worded so strangely and yet it’s almost uplifting,” Molly sits up from her seat, the sheep around her finally fading off from her dumbness, regaining her energy as she bounces a bit to get her body going again, “thanks for the session Dr Ashling, I’ll be sure to come back with my next paycheck so we can continue.”

Sylvie paused before he put a hand behind his back, hesitant of what he is gonna say next, “It’s not necessary. After all, we’re friends, I wouldn’t want to play patient and doctor like how you play employee and manager with your father.” He waves his hand, though Molly acknowledges it and nods, a genuine grin plastered on her face hearing the fact that Sylvie considers her his friend, “We can just schedule a time to properly hang out to talk about this if you really want to, but it seems our schedule is booked for quite a while.”

”Seems like it, but now that you say it like that guess it’s gonna take my in-between my night shifts and school to lose more sleep because then I’ll be worrying about what to do if we do end up hanging out,” she laughs, this time clearly a joke allowing the drowsy epithet holder to join in on the humor as well.

”Also, Molly?” He asks.

”Yeah?”

”When do you think you can donate your toys?”


	2. Gibberish Giovanni

"Welcome, ugh..." Sylvie puts his thumb and index towards his temple as he sees the Banzai Blaster Captain walk in, "Mister Potage, I take it?"

Giovanni spats at the name as he shrugs, "That's my dad's name. Please, just Giovanni Potage will do. I would let you call me Boss but," he glances side by side as he leans in to whisper "No one should know about my cover, capiche?" though not wearing his mustard uniform his regular clothing doesn't really help hide his face, his prominent identity, either. Seriously, why doesn't he wear a helmet like the minions? Does he think he is some Sailor Moon character just cause he can do dress-up?

Sylvie nods as he motions his hand for Giovanni to take a seat, "Yeah, alright," he rolls his eyes, knowing well he will never refer to the pink scatterbrain his 'boss'. "The first session is free, so let out whatever's on your mind so we can talk about it." _'Or whatever first world problem you have, moron.'_ he keeps his insults to himself as that would be unprofessional.

The taller glances around the room as he seems uncomfortable with it, "No, wait, I'm not sitting down, don't you see the problem here?" He says as he opens his arms out to gesture at the many toys on the ground from Sylvie's previous session. The room used to be barren until Molly suggested that she can donate toys, and Sylvie admitting that isn't a terrible idea kept the toys in his room for future sessions.

Sylvie rolled his eyes as he is surprised for the older to have any complaint on such things, specifically since Giovanni has the mental age of anyone younger than Sylvie himself. Otherwise, he is a tad amazed that Giovanni can point out what's considered professionalism, giving props to that. "Look, if you don't like the toys you don't have to interact with them-" he is cut off as Giovanni waves his hands around as he puffs his chest clearly infuriated.

"The toys aren't the problem!" Giovanni exclaims as he leans down to pick up the stuffs and figures, "it's the fact they are scattered around the floor is the issue!" Scoop, scoop, scoop. He is finicky with his motions but he does it heartily anyway. Stuff dolls, figures, even board puzzle games heap in his arms as he plops them on the vacant chair. "Don't you know how unsafe that is? Someone could slip on one, and I don't know about you but if a patient gets seriously injured that's most definitely a lawsuit or something justicey." He points out, as he claps his hands to rid of any floor dirt he has gotten on himself.

Sylvie stunned at the complete waste of time Giovanni has created by picking up the toys was also partially surprised that he didn't think that through, "I hate to admit it but you're not wrong, but it's not like I can go out of my way to get a shelf to hold them, I am a busy doctor; a psychologist of epithet users, may I add," he praised himself, being those rare people that get a degree and actually using it in its field of work.

Giovanni thought for a moment before saying a very philosophical question that almost tipped Sylvie over himself, "So what?"

"It means that I don't have TIME to get a shelf, _capiche?_ " Ricocheting the word back to the other, yet his voice heightened clearly upset of the arrogance Giovanni projected. The part-time villain shrug as he grabbed Sylvie by the overhanging hoodie like a baby kitten, clearly the boy protests of the action.

As the two head out the office, Giovanni drags Sylvie as he tries to find the nearest thrift store. "Gee you're heavier than you look," quickly looking back with a grin on his face, "not to undermine the great Giovanni Potage's upper body strength, of course." Sylvie sighed as he allows himself to get dragged off by the weirdo. Maybe a session out of his office isn't such a bad idea, but again, Sylvie wouldn't say that to the other.

~~~

"You see, I've always been a sheltered person growing up. I didn't make the greatest friends, not that it matters, but it was just really boring growing up." Giovanni opened up about his past as he skimmed through the aisles for anything resembling a shelf. Sylvie nodded, glad that this is still a session and not some old guy kidnapping a teen situation. "Being in the house all the time loses its charm after a while, and I also got tired of my mom telling me that I should use my epithet in culinary. It's predictable, it's an easygoing life, and it's totally laaame!" He stresses out the word, kneeling over to check the lower racks as he finds something amusing to concentrate: a racecar.

Sylvie leans his back against the wall, also touching some of the items of some interest as well. "So you began to have a villain-complex to spice things up?" Asking, but certain that isn't a good enough reason for the guy to go around causing havoc just because he's bored.

Giovanni quickly turned back as he glares at the doctor, "Don't say that aloud, there are witnesses here." He hisses through his teeth, though tries to straighten up, wagging his finger towards Sylvie as he winks, "And it's not a villain complex! I am a villain and that's that." There goes for keeping it on the down-low, but no one is really interested in what he is saying. That's Sweet Jazz City for you. "Basically, heroes are also really boring. They do things because the end justifies the means kind of ordeal, you know?" Sylvie nods, though fully aware that is not how one uses that phrase, he allowed Giovanni to continue. "When you're a hero no one recognises you. They do good because they are told to, and that's the whole thing I don't want! I don't want to do things because I am told to! And besides, if you could be anything you wanted to be, wouldn't you want to be the coolest thing that's there? Before I was- bleh- 'soup boy' or 'mommy's lil champ', but now I'm _(Banzai Captain)_ and someone people recognise!" He holds a toothy grin, his pale iris' shining the same way Molly did.

"I guess that makes sense, but isn't there things more important to you than that? Clearly you don't want to just be causing trouble and 'hurting' others," putting quotations around hurting with his hand, Sylvie walks down the aisle as he motions Giovanni to come over as he notices some shelves behind an old television.

Giovanni followed, pushing the television aside to examine the shelves and their conditions, though a confused look on his face as he thinks about what the drowsy user said. "Don't get me wrong, safety will always be important to me as it always has. Especially when it comes to my boys, as I said I didn't have many friends and even if they are my henchmen they are still people." He then gets distracted after witnessing a wooden shelf that seems to be decaying, disgusted as he jumps up and visible shivers down his core. He wipes his knees as he motions Sylvie to follow him to the other side of the store. "That's just a health hazard! Geez, anyway where was I? Oh yeah, the boys depend on me. Being depended on isn't something I'm used to, so being this awesome person that can help others isn't so bad, but my main goal is to be a villain of course."

Following suit, Sylvie begins to wonder if the session is exceeding its time limit. "You know, having a bit of chaos in your life, as well as others, isn't so bad, but having to be the bad guy isn't what's important to you," Stopping once they found a plastic drawer, Giovanni overlooking it to see any problem, "You want to have a role so you want to be included in a storyline, I mean, being an obnoxious villain is one way to be a part of a story, you're making this evil cosplay persona more important than yourself." Giovanni tilted his head, wondering what the psychologist is trying to say, yet his face shifts as it dawned on him that what Sylvie is saying could be the case. Bingo! "Molly grew attached to you, not because of Stockholm Syndrome, mind you, but because you showed her that you are a dependable person that causes her to want to change, too. And isn't that what you want? To be a person out there to make a change?" 

"I guess I didn't think of it that way... though I'm not going to change my mind, that's gonna be stuck in my head for a while." He taps on the plastic container, both Giovanni and Sylvie agreeing to buy this, nicely having wheels the two rolled it out of the store once paid and began heading back to Dr. Sylvie's office. Giovanni looked up at the blue sky and, not in a long time, notice that the sun is warm on his skin as he smiles, "Wanting to make a change, huh? Sounds pretty dumb, but it makes sense I suppose."

"Doubt me and I will make you give me your change," pushing his glasses up and his other hand in his pocket, annoyed that he had to pay for the drawer himself, was still oddly please with the outcome of the session. He might understand this finicky manchild after all, especially being a young boy that wants to make a change for others himself. "Well, that about wraps everything up. If you want to schedule another session go to the front and ask the receptionist, though there is a fine and all. You're able to do those things yourself, right?" Rolling his shoulders as Giovanni nods, as the two enter the building and into the office as the drawer sets in the room, a stunning collection for Sylvie's workplace. Giovanni thought about the offer but seems cautious as he looks at Sylvie, eyebrows furrowed.

"No pyramid scheme?"

"No pyramid scheme." Rolling his eyes, Sylvie began to take in notes of the session as he sits by his desk. Giovanni seems relaxed as he gives a thumbs up even if the other isn't looking his direction.

"You know, you aren't so bad... but you're still a yo-yo nerd, no offense." He chuckles, leaving Sylvie to sigh from the expected, "Though I do have to ask." Giovanni anxiously coughs into his hand, trying to get the other's attention.

"I am always free to answer," Sylvie pushes his glasses up, looking up to see the other carefully.

"Why the toys?" He gestured at the toys once more.

"I cannot disclose any of my former patients, but I can say that they requested to donate them as a way to accompany the patients time and comfort," He says in a flat voice, keeping it business-related.

"It was Molly, wasn't it?" 

"Yeah, it was."

Giovanni smiles, almost seeming proud, but frowns as he thinks of Molly being around the teen, "of course she did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I wrote this and forgot about it since I was so busy, but if there are any mistakes here let me know! Mera is next on the list ^^


	3. Malicious Mera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie is unsure whether to kick this patient out or not.
> 
> [CAUTION: This chapter has heavy topics!]

"Welcome-" Sylvie flinched though he tries to smile as he sees the pale figure enter the room, "Miss Saliman, of course! How lovely to see you especially our _last visit together,_ right?" He grates the words between his teeth, visibly on guard and distrustful to whatever Mera has to say or do.

"Don't act so ungrateful, I let you see the amulet as promised, after all," She sits on the chair, carefully not to break whatever bones she has left, "Anyway you saw my name on that screen of yours, right? You should have been aware I'd be coming, especially since I booked a session with you specifically." She also laughs at her small joke, as unfunny as it is, crossing her leg over the other as she tries to make herself comfortable in the seat.

"Of course, but why me specifically?" Sylvie groans as he puts a hand to touch his ribs, having phantom pain of the incident at the museum. "If it's just so you can be cruel then I have no problem reporting you to the department that you were released from." He tries to look at the other to show that he isn't afraid, though a chill crawls up his spine seeing the other in the same room as him.

Mera waved her hand to dismiss the eye contact, leaning on the plastic drawer that Giovanni 'bought' for the office. "If I had a choice, I would never go to a therapy session in the first place. But that Dumb girl was so adamant about me coming here that I booked it just so she can stop pestering me," she looks at her black nails, slightly annoyed at a chip on one, "also it's free for first times, right? I'll take what I can."

Sylvie shudders as he thought about Molly and couldn't believe his 'friend' recommended him to the criminal. He sighs, grabbing a pen and paper before handing them to the broken epithet user, once she picks them up he quickly swipes his hands away as his hands visibly shake ever so slightly. Mera sighs as she looks at the paper, skimming it quickly before looking up at the other. She begins circling answers.

"I haven't told you what to do yet," Sylvie watches the other circling each answer quickly, "I mean, it's self-explanatory, you answer on a scale on how you are feeling with each question and then-" 

"Listen, kid," Mera began to hiss as she points the pen at the teen psychiatrist, "I said I will never go to a therapy session, it didn't mean I never been to one before. You're not the first one but hopefully the last." Sylvie is stunned silent, before turning to his computer and typing down what he needs, glancing at the time that he is beginning to dread on.

Mera returns to bubbling in her feelings and flipping pages, reading again as she pauses, her breathing shortens as she thinks, crossing out and changing her answers. She is putting her time and thought into it, which wasn't expected. Finishing, she looks at the papers as she breathes deeply, agitated, as she hands the paper to Sylvie.

He tries to take the paper from her but instead, Mera seems to have a grip on it as she covers her mouth with her hand as if she has something to hide. "I can't evaluate you if I can't look at what you answered," The boy demands, though as nice as he can put it. Mera sighed before letting go of the paper, then begins to wrap her arms on herself as- if Sylvie wasn't mistaken- she was shaking.

"If you tell anyone about this I am-" She hisses once more before Sylvie glances at her once more and coughs with authority in his posture.

"I am a professional, first sessions are confidential as always, as long as it isn't hurting you or anyone else," _'me, that is.'_ He thought the last part out, as he looks through the paper, watching Mera in the corner of his eye as she becomes more freaked out as he turns the page.

_'I hold high standards for myself.'_ Agree.

 _'I am a better person than I was before.'_ Somewhat disagree.

 _'Have you notice that you have been eating poorly, or overeating?'_ Agree.

Flip.

 _'My friends like me.'_ Disagree.

 _'I make time for people that want me.'_ Disagree.

 _'Have you notice that you are isolating yourself?'_ Somewhat disagree.

Flip.

 _'I get along with others.'_ Disagree.

 _'I am fearful'_ Agree.

 _'Have you ever thought of yourself better off dead in the last two weeks?'_ Agree.

He began typing it down, unsure of what to think of it. Sylvie noticed that there has been a spike in depressive or suicidal thoughts within Epithet users in the upcoming years, but many news and journalist chalk it off and ignore it moreso for the safety of mundies. Of course, that had an adverse effect, causing Epithet users to rely on many other outlets to cope, depending on how powerful their inscription is of course. From what Sylvie has been aware of the news lately, the police aren't boding well with the recent crimes that Epithet users have caused, to the point there's backlash between removing Epithet users from the force, or grouping more users to join in order to appear better.

Basically, those inscribed are more likely to not get the help that they deserve, which is why Sylvie was fascinated in the psychology of users in the first place, because even when they appear human there is something abnormal they are hiding, whether it is an ability or repressed trauma.

"I must inquire some basic questions to keep in mind the safety of my patients," Sylvie began to act more comfortable in his situation, that he is the psychiatrist and Mera is the patient, and that this isn't the villain-victim scenario months prior, "If you aren't comfortable answering them, let me know." He tried to keep his voice steady, but his mind already clicked and he was thrilled to finally understand a REAL broken user, the reason why he wanted to get into this major in the first place.

Mera was taken aback by the sudden change in the attitude of the teen but tried to keep her guard up in case anything was out of the ordinary, "Go ahead, it's probably something I've heard a thousand times." She mutters a reply, noticing the plastic shelf she just so leaned on and noticing the toys that are in there, "I thought you said you're not a kid." She looks annoyed, but easily amused with the circumstance nonetheless.

Sylvie shrugged as he began typing down, "They're donated from the Blyndeff Toy Emporium as a way to help ease my patients." 

"So that kid has been bothering you as well?" Mera wasn't surprised, but still found it interesting of a topic. 

"I'm sure she means well," Sylvie sighs, recalling his session with the poor 12-year-old. He only wishes that she is doing better now.

Mera looks distrustful of Sylvie's comment, having her own agenda of not trusting anyone in general. Even so, her hand seemed to reach out to grab a stuffed doll. When she got it out of its shelf, she looked almost mesmerised by the doll that is a shape of a possum, her fingertips brushing it's plush head and wrapping its tail around her finger. She looked oddly calm, especially holding this odd choice of a comfortable material.

"My counting sheep is better than that," Sylvie said, trying to sound like a joke, but it came off as him trying to one-up the doll instead.

Mera glares, unenthusiastic of the response, "Sure, your epithet must be _soooo_ grand, huh?" her response snarky, as her nails begin to sink into the 'neck' of the possum doll out of agitation. Sylvie quickly glanced away and regret trying to make small talk and should just continue with his professional attitude, Molly and Giovanni caused him to be too lax with his tongue.

"Let's change position, I'm supposed to be the one asking the questions," he pulled up a questionnaire and began to skim through it, "How long have you been thinking that you're better off not being here?" He glanced at Mera to see her reaction and response.

Her eyes grew cold and glassy as she had to recall her answer for it, but her hands seemed to be calm as it clung unto the doll. "A while. Possibly since my childhood, but the thought is on and off." her response was automatic and devoid of emotion as if she has been asked this multiple times before. She did mention that would be the case, after all.

"How about recently..?" Sylvie asks, both fascinated and fearful of the other.

She tapped her finger on the back of the possum as if formulating a thought as her mouth tried to fit the words. She breathed out as she finally responds, "I haven't thought about it ever since I heard about the Arsene Amulet. I think that was the time I was excited and my thoughts moved from pain to glee. If I _did_ manage to get my hands on it and used it properly, I would have gotten everything I've wanted. That's not what happened, of course." She looked bitter about the incident, but Mera stayed calm.

Sylvie recalled Mera's explanation when the two fought, explaining how she only felt pain when she used her Epithet, but she wouldn't have it any other way. It sent another chill down his spine, but he wrote this down anyway, "Have you done anything to harm yourself? Or act upon these ideas of yours?" Sylvie asked the tougher questions.

"I acted on the museum heist. I have not harmed myself since I was in jail and I would be damned to be put on suicide watch," she groans, trying to find a comfortable way to sit as she got antsy with her answers, "I mean, I would say I'm clean but I've broken a few bones in that cell. Doesn't help that I'm as fragile as it comes." She winces, but overall seems used to always having her body shattered.

Sylvie nods, unsure to write that down as self-harm or the fault of the epithet in this situation. "Did you ever saw yourself ending up in that situation?" He asks.

Mera seems to be caught off guard, surprised of a question she hasn't heard before, "What?" 

"Let me rephrase: did you ever saw yourself stealing? Hurt people? Go to jail? Is this the kind of person you wanted to be?" Sylvie eyes the other, tugging onto his coat as he explains it.

Mera face turned cold as she took the question in, as if she was ready to tear something apart because of how overwhelmed she is by the question. Her hand clutched on the doll though, her thumb and index rubbing the ears of the rodent as her breathing began to steady, her focus on the soft doll in her hands, bringing her back to the present as she occupies with what is in front of her.

Sylvie took note of this and plans to thank Molly for the donation.

"No, let me think." She closed her eyes as she ponders for a reason for her actions.

"As a kid, I've always compared my epithet to others. Why the hell does mine hurt so much? How come all the others get to have better, simple, and harmless inscriptions? Hell, Indus' epithet LITERALLY protects him. Mine just hurts, but if I put attention on my feelings the pain worsens, and it almost always gets worse when I don't control my emotion.

"Here are a few things you need to know, when I was doing research for my ability I stumbled upon Indus, I was the one that tagged around him. I don't know what he saw in me to allow me to stick around, but I guess he thought I was some pitiful creature. Ugh, what an idiot. I just remember not having the best feelings for him, so I challenged him every so often. Yes! It was stupid! Yes! I got hurt so many times! But it was so worth it! Once I started channelling my ability not from sadness, pain, or anger, but just out of spite, that's when it got better. I was able to control my ability and I was able to properly fight Indus head-on, and I think I should have been happy with just that.

"Of course, I wasn't, who would be happy with beating only one person? And after fighting him, he got soft. The fact is it didn't solve anything, I am still in constant pain, I just knew how to keep my emotions in check and strengthen it, because I'm going to live with it forever, right? What's the point? My parents didn't care, if I had a terrible break down they just leave a few painkillers for me and I pass out, only to wake up with a migraine. They probably got tired of babying me and made me rely on those damn pills, now I get a migraine every time I don't take one. Good thing I took a few before coming here or I would be totally tearing your office apart, fun! Absolutely stupendous! My parents are idiots. End of story."

Sylvie was about to ask another question, not surprised by the sob story but feeling like he could understand her better than before, was cut with Mera glaring at Sylvie with both fear and anger aflame in her eyes. "Don't get me started with ducks! Don;t you understand how awful they are?! Those little sh*ts can walk, swim, fly, and cause terror like no one's business, who does that?! They just do whatever they want and if they don't like you they scream! Absolutely vile creatures."

"I- what?" Sylvie was dumbfounded, but then shrugged it off, "Oh yeah, fear of ducks. Got it." He recalled from the nightmare fuel, sighing. "But do you think your past justifies your actions now?" He asked once more, in hope that this 'tragic' character can see pass her own character flaws.

Mera blinked once, then again, as she raises her hand to her hair as she realises- just for a moment- what she has done, "I just... wanted to be able to control my Epithet better like everyone else, I guess. No one was there to help me and I couldn't understand it myself, books were the ones teaching me since I can barely leave to go to a public school." 

Sylvie nods, spinning his chair before rubbing his head, "I don't do diagnosis," he states, but looks at Mera with an almost sad look, "but, hear me out, you may have a horrible outlook on life because you don't value yourself as a person."

"What the hell." The girl glares, unsure of what she just heard. What kind of conclusion is that? Did he missed her whole sob story??? Did she mention that she was devaluing herself? She nearly felt offended, but what did she expect? She came to a psychiatrist who is a teen boy, after all, she played herself. She sighed, "Care to explain, kid doctor?"

"Here is food for thought," he raised his hand, ignoring Mera's comment as he tapped his chin, "You compare your epithet with others, the loneliness in your childhood and lack of interaction from your own parents has caused you to devalue your worth as a person. You see yourself as that very epithet of yours, fragile, and broken. Of course, the times have changed in today's world where the saying is 'you're not what your epithet tells you to be' or whatever that crap is.

"What I'm saying is that the loneliness you held on made you only devalue yourself. It caused you to act out, for starters, and being an adult you aren't able to talk to people and make proper connections which are pretty detrimental for both health and sociability. If you keep only seeing yourself as what your epithet is, then you never will truly heal from your past wounds. Of course, it's not a walk in a park to just tell yourself you're deserving of things like everyone else, because that takes time to heal.

"The problem is that you're not allowing yourself to heal. You're causing these things to happen to yourself, this festering loneliness and committing crimes, you even beat up children. Tell me, does your past truly justify your actions? Do you deserve to walk the path of destruction because you hate yourself that much? Or do you want to get out of that cycle, separate yourself from your identity and learn more about yourself? There is more to you that you aren't even aware of."

Mera seemed struck with the words that have been thrown at her by the teen, and that it oddly made sense. Her ears began to rush with a tint of red as she felt embarrassed for doubting the kid, and that no one has ever said anything like that to her. "Did you just told me off on my toxic persona?"

"W-what!" Sylvie fumbles as he tries to recall what he has said, "I didn't mean to make it come off that way, I was just sharing a thought that might be helpful-" he fidgetted as his voice squeaked, there goes to being a professional now.

Mera glared at him before bursting into laughter, hugging the doll to her chest as she nearly hit the back of her head to the wall, "I can't even be angry, no one has ever analyzed me as thoroughly as you had. I'm just amazed a prick like you had the guts to tell me that it's my own fault everything happened but manage to make it sound inspirational!" She continued to cackle, her eyes welling up slightly as even laughing hard was a pain to do, "It's just- wow, I don't know. I guess I needed a reality check after all this time."

Sylvie continues to fidget with his hands unsure how to react with what he said, is ego is filled that he was right of course, but it just doesn't feel right when the person that broke your ribcage tells you that you're right. "The session is about to close, is there any last-minute discussions..?" He watches the clock, surprised that it has even moved at all.

Mera tries to calm her fit as she gets up from the chair slowly, placing the possum back on the shelf as neatly as she can and tries to think, "What do you think I should do?" she finally asks, but it wasn't of genuine curiosity, but as if she's elbowing to hear more thoughts of what the kid has in store.

Sylvie lays his hand in his palm, "Well, you just got out of jail, right? So there's not much I can say now. I guess what I can say is, be a little gentle with yourself. Both literally and mentally, it's going to be difficult but you have a good friend to help you, right?"

Mera pauses a moment as her face switches to a more soft look, something that Sylvie didn't expect he would ever see. "I guess that's true. I will tell that meathead to make my favourite soup then, that's a start, right?" She turns to look at the doctor, but this time as if she unlocked something deep inside her that finally flowed out. The act of forgiving herself for her ability and lack of.

Sylvie cracked a smile, nodding, "I'm surprised he manages to put up with you, but yes, it's something."

Mera was almost pleased with the response, heading to the door before turning to see the kid again, "The toys are from that Molly girl, right?"

Sylvie sighs, recalling the same question his previous patient asked, "I cannot disclose anything, as I said, everything stays in this room."

Mera smiles, seeing as Sylvie didn't totally deny it either, "Then the shelf is also from her?"

"From a previous session, actually." Sylvie was pleased to say, as his room begins to look a little more colourful.

"Then here's a recommendation," Mera leans against the doorframe which looked almost uncomfortable, but she denied showing any pain, "either seat cushions or those essential oil diffusers. Lavender or lemongrass preferably."

"Why do you ask?" Sylvie tilts his head but isn't opposing the idea.

Mera turns to open the door as she puts a foot out, "Don't know, might plan on coming back for another session. I'll have the money, and I will rather be real comfortable the next time unpack my emotions again."

**Author's Note:**

> You could send a comment on which character to do next, though I most likely will just go by order of character appearance from the show. ( Please comment!!! I made this since January and I want the motivation to not drop this... )


End file.
